Shingeki no kyojin, desde otro punto de vista
by keep-calm-and-love-anime
Summary: la historia de unas inseparables amigas, que fueron marcadas con el horrible ataque de los titanes, lean para ver que pasa y dejen reviews :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a: Saki Nakagawa**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

Hace un siglo, la humanidad se enfrentó a un nuevo enemigo, la diferencia entre el hombre y su nuevo agresor era abrumadora, hasta un punto donde los humanos casi se extinguían.

Los humanos que sobrevivieron, construyeron tres muros: María, Rose y Sina, que rodeaban las ciudades y estaban uno dentro del otro, y gracias a eso, pudieron vivir en paz durante un siglo, pero...

**AÑO 845:**

Ese día, la humanidad recibió un recordatorio sombrío: vivían con el temor de los titanes; y desgraciadamente vivían en estas jaulas llamadas paredes.

- ¡Que calor hace!- exclamé agitando mi vestido frenéticamente debido al calor.

- Y eso que no estas trabajando.- Me regañó mi amiga de pelos chinos y con aires de vaga, Emilia.

- Nah, lo haré luego- dije agitando la mano en señal de que me importaba un rábano el trabajo, y lo que decía.

-Gis tiene razón, hace calor; Mejor no hay que trabajar hoy. - Gritó dese abajo del árbol al que me encaminaba, mi amiga Michelle, con su linda personalidad de siempre.

- Yo decidí no trabajar desde hace mucho- murmuró Perla mientras era peinada por Danahí. Emilia solo suspiró y fue a sentarse con nosotras, Michelle, Danahí, Perla y yo.

- Hey... Hace calor y me suda la nuca...¿Me pasan una liga?- Le pregunté a Danahí mientras me sujetaba el cabello con una mano y me abanicaba con la otra.

-No necesitamos esa información...- dijo Emilia sentándose al lado de Michelle para descansar.

- Además...Si quieres una liga, tendrás que dejar que alguien te peine.- agregó Danahí con una sonrisa; a lo cual yo le respondí con una mueca, ya que odio que me peinen.

- Ustedes saben que odio que la gente ajena me peine- Me quejé mientras me sentaba con un gesto enfadado.

-¡ASH! Deja de llorar y toma la liga- Dijo Perla lanzándome una liga.

-¿Me dan otra?- pregunté algo apenada.

-¡NO! Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerte tus mugrosas coletitas- me regañó Michelle sabiendo que mi único peinado eran 2 ridículas coletitas.

- entonces... ¿Me peinas?- Dije seriamente a lo cual toda me miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Y te vas a dejar peinar así de la nada?- Preguntó Emilia viéndome con cara medio asustada.

- Seh, ¿Porqué no?- contesté mientras Michelle me comenzaba a hacer una trenza.

- Hola como est... Wow Gisela ¡Te están peinando!- Excalmó mi amiga Jessica caminando sorprendida hacia nosotras.

- Si... es un milagro ¿Verdad?- Añadió Perla viéndome fijamente.

- Yo la hubiera peinado mejor- Murmuró Danahí.

- A la otra _Carrie, _¿Ok?- le dije a Danahí usando el apodo que le gustaba. A lo cual ella sonrió. Pasaron unos buenos minutos donde todas hablamos como las buenas amigas que somos. Hasta que Michelle dejó de peinarme.

- Gracias Michelle- dije con una sonrisa. Me acosté un rato mientras escuchaba la charla de mis super mejores amigas. Pronto me quedé pensando en donde vivía: Yo, vivía en el muro María, el muro más cercano al exterior, por así decirlo; Nos encerraron aquí por el miedo a los Titanes, gigantes de alturas descomunales, que van desde los 3, hasta los 30 metros; al menos eso sabemos gracias a la tropa de exploración, humanos que sacrifican su vida peleando y matando titanes, al mismo tiempo en el que recaudan información para sobrevivir por más tiempo. Dejé salir un suspiro. ¡Como me gustaría salir de este muro!. No pensaba decirles a mis amigas esto, la vez en que lo comenté casi me matan. No hay manera de que me dejen unirme a la tropa de exploración.

Mi madre, tampoco me iba a dejar ir. Nuestra casa era una de las más cercanas a la puerta, lo bueno de eso esque podía ver cuando la tropa de exploración entraba triunfal después de recaudar información sobre los titanes. Lo único es que últimamente han llegado con caras largas, menos información, y por lo tanto, menos gente; justo hoy, recuerdo haber visto como una pobre mujer preguntaba por su hijo, después de buscarlo entre los hombres que sufrían por falta de extremidades, o por heridas graves. El líder de la tropa le entrégó lo único que quedó de su hijo: Un brazo. Esa escena hiso que volviera a mis sentios, solo para escuchar que me hablaban.

-Gise, Gis, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Jessica viéndome algo preocupada.

- tropa de exploración- Murmuré inconsientemente.

- ¡Ni lo pienses! Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces- Me regañó Michelle poniendo las manos en las caderas.

- Pero...- traté de hablar para ser interrumpida por Perla.

- Sin peros, como dijo Michelle, ¡Ya hemos hablado de esto!- suspiré, me paré y me dirigí a casa de mis otras amigas.

- Hasta mañana, me voy con Tanaeri.- Anuncié sin voltearlas a ver. Pero era obvio que estaba enojada. Caminé por unos caminos de piedra y subí por un puente pequeño que pasaba por un estanque. Ya casí llegaba a la casa de Tanaeri, y pude ver que mi otra amiga, Metzli estaba en la casa tambien. Sonreí y apresuré mi paso.

Ya casí estaba allí cuando un fuerte trueno hiso temblar la tierra, y sorprendió a todos los humanos presentes; alcanzé a escuchar unos gritos, y ví unos hombres señalando hacia la entrada del muro: la escena que vi, hiso que me quedara petrificada y no me pudiera mover. Una nube de humo salía desde justo la entrada, y volaba hasta arriba de la muralla. Cuando el humo se disipó, Mi peor pesadilla se hiso realidad: Una cabeza, al parecer sin piel, solo musculos y una mano se asomaban desde el exterior hacia donde estábamos. No recuerdo mucho lo que pasó, todo fue muy repentino, pero la entrada principal al Muro María estaba destrozada y los titanes entraban como Juan por su casa hacia nuestro territorio. Me asomé a ver si había rastros del enorme titán, pero a como apareció, se esfumó de la nada.

- ¡Los titanes están entrando!- gritaron unos señores mientras corrían por sus vidas.

Agité mi cabeza frenéticamente. El pánico se apoderaba de mi y mi único instinto era correr. Me fui hacia una caja de madera donde se supone que guardaban alimentos, pero estaba vacía, me metí allí y me traté de tranquilizarme; mi respiración se volvía agitada y a pesar del ruido, podía escuchar mi corazón latiendo con fuerza. Veamos... mi casa estaba justo a la entrada, si los titanes no se comieron a mi mamá, la patada ocasionada por el enorme titán con puros músculos, debió de haber lanzado rocas que cayeron en la casa; Así que... Por más que me duela afrontar la situación.. Mi mamá estaba... Unas lágrimas se hicieron presentes en mi cara, mientras yo no sabía que hacer. ¡Ya no tenía mamá! Lo único casi igual de preciado son mis amigas... ¡Eso es! Mis amigas, debo ir con ellas.

Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí a la casa de Tanaeri, donde, para mi gran desgracia, un titán como de unos 10 metros tenía agarrada a mi amiga Metzli, quien gritaba y se movía tratando de salvar su vida. Volví a sentir miedo, pero, al ver que Tanaeri estaba abajo del titán, golpeándolo con lo que parecía ser una escoba, me armé de valor y decidí salvar a Tanaeri. Por mucho que lo sentía, no se podía hacer nada por Metzli.

- Tanaeri, debemos irnos- le dije tomando su brazo y jalándola fuertemente debido a que no se movía.

- no me iré sin Metzli- me gritó enfurecida, o al parecer frustrada. Golpeó mi mano y siguió golpeando al titán.

- ¡Debemos irnos Tanaeri! Porfavor- supliqué mientras me ponía a llorar otra vez

- Te digo que no me iré sin salvar a MI amiga- me gruñó mientras señalaba hacia arriba, donde la mano del titán hacía más presión donde tenía a Metzli, un grito salió de la boca de la víctima mientras era aplastada y sofocada hasta la muerte, para luego , ser comida por el titán enfrente de nosotros. La sangre de lo que alguna vez fue mi amiga, cayó al piso mientras nos caía un poco a Tanaeri y a mi. Voltee a ver a Tanaeri, quien se había quedado viendo la escena y comenzban a formarse unas lágrimas en su rostro.

- vámonos porfavor- pedí una vez más mientras veía que el titán nos miraba con algo de malicia.

- vámonos.- dijo seriamente mi amiga y me tomó de la mano para comenzar a correr por nuestras vidas. Lo que una vez fue el pueblo donde vivíamos, ahora estaba convertido en todo un laberinto, corríamos a lo que sería una velocidad ''normal'' hasta que escuchamos unas fuertes pisadas nos perseguían; me tomé el lujo de voltear hacia atrás mientras corría, solo para ver un titán como de 3 metros persiguiéndonos. Me puse a correr más rápido mientras jalaba a Tanaeri atrás de mi.

Dimos vuelta en una casa y luego entramos a otra, para salir por la ventana de la misma, solo para darnos cuenta de que habíamos entrado a un callejón sin salida. un gran muro como de 5 metros nos tapaba el paso para ir al otro lado, mientras otro titán de 10 metros nos tapaba la única salida. Ya que estaba paralizada, igual que Tanaeri, me dí el último lujo de ver a mi asesino. un titán con el pelo café, bastante largo; al parecer desnudo...Desnudo...Miré hacía abajo solo para ver NADA. Literalmente, no tenían nada. Eso fue un gusto para mi, al menos no veré cosas de esas cuando muera.

- Tanaeri ¿´Que hacemos?- Le pregunté a mi amiga.

- Podemos tratar de pasar por abajo de el, e irnos a la entrada del muro Rose para salvarnos- susurró mientras me miraba seriamente. Esa expresión suya me asustó, nunca la había visto así de seria. Asentí con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a correr. El titán alzó su gigantesca mano y trató de agarrarme a mi, solo para que yo lograra esquivar el manazo y corriera a salvo hacia atrás del titán, saliendo del callejón sin salida. Justo cuando ví donde estaba, busqué frenéticamente a mi amiga, no estaba en el callejón, la busqué por la calle a donde había salido. No estaba. El titán de 10 metros que trató de darme un manotazo, volteó lentamente a donde yo estaba. Pude ver a mi amiga, estaba dentro de la boca del titán, solo la mitad de su cuerpo estaba fuera, así que yo podía ver perfectamente su mirada perdida mientras era devorada por el titán.

-¡TANAERI!- grité asustada, pude escuchar como mi voz se quebró al llorar.

-Corre...- me dijo antes de que la enorme bestia la metiera en su boca y me mirara a mi. Con las pocas esperanzas de vida que tenía, me dispuse en cuerpo y alma a correr para salvar mi pobre trasero. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, lo cual me sorprendió ya que no soy muy atlética, giré a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, con la poca esperanza de encontrarme con alguien conocido. Miré algunos titanes a lo lejos, entrando hacia el muro María, mientras los gritos de las personas eran callados por un sordo sonido de sangre desparramándose por el suelo. Me acercaba a la plaza de nuestra ciudad, casi a medio camino del muro Rose, cuando choqué con una persona y caí de espaldas

- ¡Oye ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Pregunté enojada y a la vez asustada, unos titanes se acercaban para la plaza. Miré hacia la persona con la que había chocado, dispuesta a darle una buena regañada. Solo para sorprenderme a las personas que vi.

- Gisela, tenemos que irnos- Me dijo Michelle tendiéndome la mano; atrás de ella, se encontraban mis demás amigas, sanas y salvas... Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... ¿Solo había 4? Mis amigas eran 5... Michelle, Emilia, Jessica, Danahí... Perla

- Chicas... ¿donde... donde está Perla?- Pregunté riendo asustada. Danahí miró al piso, mientras Michelle se puso roja, como a punto de llorar.

- Cuando el enorme titán derribó la entrada al muro María, estábamos llendo hacia tu casa, para ver que estabas haciendo. Las rocas aplastaron tu casa y crei que tu habias muerto; Pero a Perla la atacó un titán mientras corrimos...No pudimos hacer nada.- Explicó Jessica mientras miraba hacia una de las calles principales donde un titán se acercaba a nosotras.

- Tenemos que irnos- Murmuró Danahí mientras señalaba el titán. Michelle asintió con la cabeza y empezamos a correr por un área con caminos de piedra, los titanes ya casi nos pisaban los talones, y pudimos observar los restos humanos, todo era tan... Sangriento... Escuché un sonido como de alguien queriendo vomitar, creo que era de Emilia o Danahi... No las culpo, ¡olía horrible! Emilia tropezó con un cadáver de un niño como de nuestra edad, Jessica tuvo que acallar un grito dado a que un titán estaba una casa al lado de nosotras, ayudamos a parar a nuestra amiga y nos dirigimos a lo que era un gran muro, mucho mayor que el muro María: el muro Rose, allí había mucha gente corriendo despavoridas, para salvar sus vidas. Unas llevaban algunas pertenencias, como maletas o algo de comida, otras cargaban a sus hijos, o a niños que se encontraron sin madre; todo era una gran escena de caos y confusión, Michelle empezó a caminar, ya cansada después de tanta agitación, yo seguí su ejemplo, y todas las demás también. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada, vi a los que resguardaban nuestra seguridad, o al menos vigilaban que los titanes no entraran y los humanos si... ¡Era la tropa de exploración! Una pequeña sonrisa se hiso presente mientras caminaba hacia ellos, soldados desde los 16, hasta lo que parecían 30 años, todos portando con honor su uniforme, el logo eran como unas alas, muy bonito para mi parecer, dicen que esas alas son las alas de la libertad; lo que mas me sorprende de su equipo, es el de las maniobras tridimensionales, parece estorboso, pero por lo que he logrado saber, ese equipo se encarga de lanzar un tipo de cosas que logran aferrarse a las paredes, para que una cosa llena de gas los impulse para seguir moviéndose, mientras que a la vez, logra guardar un par de cuchillas con las que matan titanes...¡Que genial!

- Ni siquiera te les acerques- Me regañó Michelle jalándome del brazo como una mamá enojada.

- Mhm...- dije rodando los ojos mientras entrabamos al muro María, pasamos justo al lado de las tropas de exploración, donde uno de los soldados sonrió y me saludó como lo hacen siempre, la mano derecha en el corazón en forma de puño, y la izquierda en la espalda. ¡Estaba fascinada ante tal saludo!

Al entrar al muro, había vario tumulto: una enorme fila donde todos esperaban para subir a los barcos que los iba a llevar hacia el verdadero muro María, aun no entiendo esto, pero hay mucha edificación contra los titanes.

- Ahora hay que esperar- dijo Danahí mientras nos miraba algo triste; al igual que yo, su mamá, hermana y padre, eran nuestros vecinos, y tuvieron el mismo fin que mi familia.

- Yo...Yo...- Jessica se hechó a llorar debido a tanta conmoción y sangre... No la culpo, Emilia la abrazó y trató de reconfortarla.

- Voy a matar a los titanes- dije seriamente. Mientras veía como la tropa cerraba las puertas para impedir el paso de mas titanes... Y la gente que no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo. Suspiré y dirigí mi mirada hacia Michelle, quien creo que era y es la que se preocupaba mas por mi.

- Si salimos de esta, lo harás- me respondió Michelle viendo como los de la tropa de exploración colocaban los cañones a las entradas, en caso de otra invasión.

- la puerta... Se está cerrando- Alcanzé a escuchar a los soldados de las tropas estacionarias, que son los encargados de vigilar y reforzar las murallas.

-¡Evacuemos!...¡Regresemos!- Dijo uno viendo con pánico como cerraban la puerta.

- ¡No cierren! ¡Esperen un poco más!- Grtió otro viendo como faltaba gente de entrar a la fortaleza.

- ¡Todavía hay gente allí!- Volvió a gritar el mismo hombre.

- Cierren, ¡Los titanes están entrando!- En esta frase, dirigí mi mirada hacia los titanes que se avecinaban, entonces, me di cuenta de que los tres barcos que había para llevarnos a ''todos'' estaban llenos, había gente saltando para mínimo irse agarrado de las orillas, madres llorando por no poder salvarse ni ellas, ni sus hijos; y hombres usando la fuerza bruta para darse paso. A como iban las cosas, ya no tenía esperanzas de sobrevivir.

-¡Dense prisa!- un grito ahogado se escuchó desde afuera del muro Rose, los soldados de la tropa de las tropas estacionarias empezaron a correr y a gritar que cerraran las puertas, miré atrás de ellos y vi a otro extraño y enorme titán corriendo hacia nosotros, era bastante alto, también se veía que tenía puro músculo, pero era mucho más fuerte.

-¡Disparen!- Gritaron desde adentro, haciendo sonar un horrible estallido prosediente de un cañón, ante esto, Danahi me abrazó y yo a ella, la escena era horripilante.

-¡El titán está viniendo!-

-¡Rápido, cierren la puerta!- Cosas como esas se repetían una y otra vez, causando pánico y mas alteración por subirse a los botes y salvar sus vidas. Allí caimos en cuenta de que no había botes para nosotras, luchamos por nuestras vidas en vano. Emilia suspiró agitada y nos miró con cara asustada. En eso, el extraño titán blindado, chocó contra la pared, haciendo que se cayera en pedazos. Tomé la mano de Michelle y de Jessica asustada, mientras veía como los barcos empezaban a zarpar, y los titanes de diferentes tamaños comenzaban a entrar, devorando uno que otro humano conocido.

-Este es el fin-Murmuró Danahí abrazándonos fuertemente

-Se acabó- Dijo Michelle con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Vamos a ser devorados por los titanes- Concluyó Jessica comenzando a llorar fuertemente.

- Gracias por estar allí para mi siempre chicas.- Concluí mientras veía a un par de titanes acercarse a nosotras. Con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, abrazé fuertemente a mis mejores amigas y esperé mi final.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**ASDFGHJKL! ¿Qué tal me quedó? Esto es solo un one-shot, así que si quieren la continuación, ¡solo díganme y lo pensaré! Dejen reviews, acepto criticas constructivas ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece a: Saki Nakagawa...Creo**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

-Este es el fin-Murmuró Danahí abrazándonos fuertemente

-Se acabó- Dijo Michelle con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Vamos a ser devorados por los titanes- Concluyó Jessica comenzando a llorar fuertemente.

- Gracias por estar allí para mi siempre chicas.- Concluí mientras veía a un par de titanes acercarse a nosotras. Con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, abrazé fuertemente a mis mejores amigas y esperé mi final.

Unos cinco titanes se acercaron a las inseparables amigas, mientras los gigantes pisoteaban, despedazaban, y devoraban a cada una de ellas respectivamente. Cada una de las chicas, murió trágica, y lentamente.

EL FIN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO SIGAN BAJANDO...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NO SIGAN LES DIJE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lo que verdaderamente pasó:**

A las pocas horas de que el Muro María Había caído en el distrito sur de Shinganshina, la noticia corrió por los territorios humanos como un reguero de pólvora...

-Este es el fin-Murmuró Danahí abrazándonos fuertemente

-Se acabó- Dijo Michelle con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Vamos a ser devorados por los titanes- Concluyó Jessica comenzando a llorar fuertemente.

- Gracias por estar allí para mi siempre chicas.- Concluí mientras veía a un par de titanes acercarse a nosotras. Con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, abrazé fuertemente a mis mejores amigas y esperé mi final.

- Oigan... Allí hay un barquito- señaló Emilia, quien no nos había abrazado aún. Y, en efecto, un pequeño barco, atado al bote que se empezaba a mover, se encontraba vacío, lo cual nos dio algo de esperanza de vida. Volteamos a ver a los titanes que se acercaban a nosotros, dispuestos a matarnos.

- ¡Si quieren vivir, suban al barquito!- Ordenó Emilia dirigiéndose a nuestra salvación, sin importarle el hecho de que el bote estaba en movimiento.

- Muévete niña- dijo un hombre, como en sus treinta años, empujando a Emilia, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Muévete tu pendejo!- Gritó enfurecida Jessica empujándolo a el, mientras levantaba a Emilia y saltaban juntas al barco.

-Danahí, salta- ordenó Michelle mientras saltaba ella, cayendo a salvo en el pequeño bote. Danahí saltó, casi cayéndose al rio, pero siendo atrapada triunfalmente por sus amigas. A mi me tocó lo peor: El bote estaba casi lleno, así que si saltaba, tenía que evitar no voltear el bote. Esquivé otra mano de un titán que me quiso dar un manotazo (¿porqué a mi siempre me tocan los manotazos de titán?), y salté, milagrosamente cayendo en el lugar indicado. Con nosotras fuera del alcanze de los titanes, nos dispusimos a relajarnos y esperar a darnos cuenta realmente de lo que pasó.

Pasaron unos minutos, y todas nosotras estábamos en silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos de los titanes y el movimiento tranquilizante del agua.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen allí abajo?- Nos gritó un señor, no era ningún soldado, parecía más una de las víctimas del ataque anterior; Miré bien su cara y se veía como de 28 años, al parecer preocupado por nosotras.

-Salvándonos de los titanes... Duh- le contestó Danahí al hombre.

- Mhm... ¡Hey! Ayúdenme con estas chicas- dijo el señor hacia algunas personas que estaban en el barco, quienes nos ayudaron sin pensarlo ni un segundo; en poco tiempo, una escalera de cuerda estaba disponible para subir al barco más cómodamente. Subimos en un orden mas o menos así: Primero Jessica, luego Yo, Michelle, Danahí y Emilia. Tan pronto como estuvimos arriba del barco, vimos como todos los allí presentes nos miraban tanto con preocupación, alivio, enojo, y trauma. ¡Era toda una convinación de nervios! Después de agradecerle a aquel hombre, nos sentamos en el piso esperando llegar a nuestro destino.

- Ahora a esperar- Murmuró Emilia sentándose.

-Me pregunto que vamos a hacer al llegar allá- Dije mientras veía a todas las víctimas con algo de pena.

- Lo sabremos cuando llegemos- Me contestó Michelle haciendo una mueca y limpiándose algo de sangre del brazo izquierdo. Yo seguí viendo a las personas que estaban en ese lugar, primero a mis amigas, y luego a los demás; Madres sin hijos, señoras viudas, incluso algunos niños como de nuestra edad...

Un chico llamó bastante mi atención, y al parecer la de mis amigas también: tenía como unos... 10 u 11 años, el punto es que estaba acompañado de una chica con el pelo lacio y negro, y un chico con el pelo amarillo y ojos azules, el chico que llamó mi atención estaba llorando; después de un tiempo, se paró y fue hacia el borde del barco, justo al lado de Michelle, quien se le quedó viendo.

-Voy a matarlos a todos- susurró el chico. Lo cual trajo una mirada de sorpresa para su compañero de pelo amarillo.

-¡Ni uno solo de ellos quedará!- Continuó aun con lagrimas en los ojos. Después de un tiempo, logró calmarse y volverse a sentar. Yo aparté la vista del chico y me quedé dormida recostada en Jessica.

''Ese año, el gobierno central decidió retirar toda actividad humana en el interior del muro Rose. Los titanes habían devorado más de 10,000 personas''

Desperté de nuevo en un refugio para las víctimas del incidente por el ataque de los titanes. Dormíamos en el piso, o donde sea que cualquiera se pudiera acomodar; solo para esperar a que en la mañana, nos repartieran nuestra ración de comida. Y la verdad no era gran cosa: Solo una pequeña pieza de pan duro, por lo que me han contado... Ugh...

- Este lugar solía ser las reservas de alimentos- Me explicó Jessica para tratar de hacer conversación conmigo, mientras nos íbamos a juntar con las otras, que se habían levantado temprano. Miré a los miles de refugiados haciendo fila para conseguir el dichoso pan. Mientras caminábamos, pude ver al chico del otro día, el que había jurado que iba a matar a los titanes, junto con la otra chica, y el niño con el pelo amarilloso llegaba para darles algo de pan que el había traído, que buen amigo...

- ¡Hey! ¡No te cueles en la fila!- Gritaba un hombre medio calvito mientras agarraba a otro señor por el cuello de su camisa.

- ¡Callate! ¡No he comido nada desde ayer!- Le contestó el otro, mientras comenzaban una pelea. Mientras ellos peleaban, me dediqué a escuchar la plática entre los 3 amigos (supongo yo) ya que decían algo de que esta es la ración para un día entero, y que siempre ha habido escases de alimentos, tragué saliva y me dediqué a aprovechar lo más posible ese pan.

- ¿Porqué tenemos que darle comida a los de afuera?- un soldado de la tropa estacionaria dijo lo suficientemente alto, como para que los chicos y yo lo escucháramos y lo viéramos con enojo.

-Quiero decir...Los titanes rompieron el muro de todos modos, deberían haberse comido más de ellos- continuó mientras veía con sarna a los chicos de al lado mío. el niño con el pelo café gruñó y se acercó al soldado.

-¡Eren!- gritó su amigo de pelo amarillo, al parecer ese chico se llama Eren... debo recordarlo.

- Esto solo hará que empeore la escases de alimentos- Dijo el soldado con más veneno en sus palabras. Eren, se acercó al soldado y le dio una fuerte patada en la pierna, haciendo que el soldado saltara de dolor y viera con odio al chico.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo mocoso?- preguntó enojado el soldado, dándole un puñetazo al menor, mientras el compañero del que le dio el puñetazo, pateara a Eren y lo mandara al piso.

- ¡Tu no sabes de lo que estás hablando! ¡Nunca lo has visto pasar con tus propios ojos!- le gritó Eren enojado mientras trataba de levantarse del piso. Los soldados vieron al niño con asombro.

-Como los titanes se comían a la gente...- Trató de continuar Eren mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

- ¡Callate!- le gritó el soldado dispuesto a golpear más al menor.

- ¡Lo sentimos!- se disculpó el amigo de Eren mientras trataba de inventar escusas. yo solo rodé los ojos y empezé a caminar hacia donde daban la comida.

- Jessy,... ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté mientras dejaba de ver como el amigo de Eren trataba de sacarlo del aprieto en donde se metió. Caminamos por un rato hasta que nos encontramos a Emilia, Michelle y Danahí, quienes nos esperaban con una ración de comida para las dos.

- Que difícil está todo esto.- dijo Danahí refiriéndose a lo ocurrido hace apenas un día.

- Ni que lo digas.- contestó Michelle con sarcasmo, mientras comía el pan.

- Por ahora, tenemos que sobrevivir a todo costo- murmuró Jessica con un tono enojado y triste.

- Y tener cierto plan para el futuro, ¿No?- dije acabándome el pan.

- ¿Cómo cual?- preguntó Emilia viéndome.

- No se... digo, aún somos menores de edad; tenemos que saber que vamos a hacer cuando seamos grandes.- contesté; lo cual solo ganó que todas mis amigas se encogieran de hombros.

Unos días mas tarde, los refugiados fueron enviados a cultivar la tierra para obtener alimentos, yo y mis otras 4 amigas fuimos también; Pero eso no pudo evitar la escasez de alimentos. Al año siguiente, 846, la Administración General del Estado inició una campaña para retomar el muro María con los refugiados. Había 250 mil personas, casi un quinto de la población total. Sin embargo, apenas un centenar sobrevivió. Con el sacrificio de esa gente, la escasez de alimentos mejoró un poco para los que sobrevivieron.

- Escuché que tu papá estaba allí- dije mientras me sentaba a un lado de Jessica. Recordándole al único sobreviviente de su familia, que, lamentablemente, había muerto en la batalla. Por desgracia, Jessica se puso a llorar. Yo y Emilia la abrazamos fuertemente.

- Los titanes son los culpables- murmuró Danahí mientras se sentaba con nosotras, seguida de Michelle.

- Si tan solo pudiéramos derrotarlos- dijo Michelle con algo de sarcasmo en su voz. Viendo esto como una oportunidad para decirles algo importante, me puse de pie.

- Chicas, estoy enlistándome para el entrenamiento militar del próximo año- suspiré mientras veía como iban a reaccionar.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron todas con un tono triste y melancólico, mas no sorprendido.

- Quiero vengar la muerte de algunos de mis seres queridos- expliqué. Hubo un incómodo silencio entre todas, hasta que Jessica habló:

- Yo también iré- a lo cual, esta vez todas, incluida yo, la miramos sorprendidas.

- No tienes que hacerlo Jessy.- empezé a sonreir incómodamente, siento como si solo le trajera problemas a mis amigas.

- Me uniré también-

- Y yo-

- No las voy a dejar solas- dijeron Emilia, Danahí y Michelle respectivamente, mientras nos dábamos un fuerte abrazo como las amigas que somos.

- De acuerdo, iremos las cinco.- dejé por terminada la conversación con una sonrisa.

**- 1 año después, entrenamiento militar-**

-¡Ahora son oficialmente miembros de la unidad de formación número 104!- gritó enfurecido un hombre de dudosa procediencia, que al parecer era el que estaba encargado de nosotros... Pero no estoy segura. Mientras, mis amigas y yo nos encontrábamos en una fila, con un uniforme que a mi me encantó y con los brazos acomodados hacia atrás.

- Por desgracia para ustedes, yo, Keith Shardis, estaré a cargo- tragué saliva. ese tipo raro era nuestro encargado, le puse más atención al individuo y lo trataré de describir lo más posible: era alto, calvo, muy muy calvo, a exepción de un mechón de pelo medio raro, pero era la única prueba de que el tenía pelo. se veía viejo, pero amargado... Como el grinch en Navidad... y tenía bastantes arrugas. Insisto en que me daba miedo.

-No estoy aquí para darles una cálida bienvenida, todos ustedes son ahora solo el ganado, a la espera de ser devorado por los titanes.- gritaba Keith a todo pulmón mientras nos veía con rabia y odio. Miré a mis amigas, quienes miraban al encargado con expresión de miedo y sorpresa.

-¡Ustedes son aún peor que el ganado! Durante los siguientes tres años, los entrenaré a ustedes, mierdas inútiles- ¿Mierdas inútiles? Tuve que evitar contestarle, pero yo le enseñaré que soy mejor que un pedazo de caca. Me dispuse a mirar a los reclutas, ya que la verdad, la plática del tipo ese me aburría. Pude ver a algunos de mi edad, gente mayor que yo; como de 18 o 19... Y me volví a encontrar con... ¡Eren! Si mal no recuerdo el nombre, Eren estaba al lado del mismo chico con el pelo amarillo y la chica del pelo bonito. Wow, creo que vamos a vernos más seguido.

- ¡Les enseñaré como luchar contra los titanes! Cuando se enfrenten a un titán en tres años...¿Serán solo comida? ¿O se convertirán en un glorioso muro para proteger estos muros? ¿O un poderoso héroe de la humanidad que va a destruir a los titanes?- Escuché esto cuando decidí volver a poner atención. Obviamente quería ser una heroína... Pero me sorprendió el discursito cursi del soldado, yo lo creía muy rudo y toda la cosa. ¡Ja!

-¡La decisión está en tus manos!- ¡Exacto! No me rendiré esta vez, y me aseguraré de que yo y mis amigas no vayamos a fallar y lograr ser algo útil para la humanidad.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok Ok... Le seguí al fic, espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. Si algo les molesta, o me quieren corregir en algo, pues ¡acepto críticas constructivas! Así que les agradecería un review ;)**

**bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
